L'histoire d'un rêve
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Une jeune fille, tout à fait banale... Qui pourtant y croit, y a cru, et s'est vue propulsée au rang des meilleurs. Une vie de rêve, réellement?
1. Prologue

**Titre: **_L'histoire d'un rêve_

**Auteur: **Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

**Résumé:** Une jeune fille, tout à fait banale... Qui pourtant y croit, y a cru, et s'est vue propulsée au rang des meilleurs. Une vie de rêve, réellement?

**Note:** je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Prologo**

_(Prologue)_

Les images défilaient dehors, floues, indécises. Seules de longues traînées de couleur verdâtre, brunâtre, grisâtre étaient perçues par les yeux des voyageurs. D'une, tout particulièrement.

Les lunettes noires sur les yeux, vite. Toujours les mêmes depuis trois ans. Achetées dans un quelconque magasin de sport, pour un quelconque séjour de ski. Toujours les mêmes, hiver, comme été. Parce qu'elles cachent le visage. Non, elles cachent les yeux. Mais si on cache les yeux, le visage n'est plus le miroir des sentiments. Heureusement pour elle…

Un claquement sec dans sa main. Et une larme, qui roule… Les lunettes n'ont pas été assez efficaces, et l'ont laissé s'échapper. Saloperie. Aussitôt, l'autre main l'enlève. Tu seras la seule !

Mais les images ne sont-elles pas floues seulement pour une personne ? Pour elle, plus particulièrement ?

Au loin, l'horizon brisé par quelques caprices ancestraux de la terre. Les nuages cendreux, dans un ciel gris. Typique du pays… Elle se souvient. Elle approche de sa destination. Et ses souvenirs reviennent…


	2. L'étincelle

**Titre: **_L'histoire d'un rêve_

**Auteur: **Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

**Résumé:** Une jeune fille, tout à fait banale... Qui pourtant y croit, y a cru, et s'est vue propulsée au rang des meilleurs. Une vie de rêve, réellement?

**Note:** je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Capitolo Primo: L'étincelle**

_(Chapitre premier: L'étincelle)_

Une adolescence banale, remplie de rêves, remplie de travail, remplie de musique… Toujours les mêmes choses, toujours les mêmes horaires… Remplir une vie carrée et minutée… Ludivine n'aime pas ce style de vie… Mais il faut s'y habituer…

Elle ? Ludivine, dix sept ans en fin d'année, blasée, littéraire, de taille moyenne. Pas un truc de plus, pas un truc de moins, à quoi ça sert ?

Les pieds surélevés, couchée sur son lit, une balle de base-ball dans les mains. La musique allumée, assez fort pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse sentir toutes les notes la pénétrer, assez pour que son corps soit entièrement baigné dans les accords de guitare, de basse, de batterie, qui dérange légèrement le reste de sa famille.

-« Ludivine, baisse ! »

Pas un geste. Son frère vient de la tirer de son rêve, de ses pensées. Elle vient d'atterrir, d'une manière un peu brutale, mais à présent, elle est consciente. Sa balle avec laquelle elle atteignait le haut de sa moustiquaire, chambre de princesse, plus entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts sur la toile au dessus de sa tête, et son cœur bat, d'un nouvel espoir.

Là, à l'instant, vient de se créer une étincelle nouvelle.

Elle y pensait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais il lui avait manqué cette étincelle, pour la pousser, et lui donner l'envie, voire le besoin, de saisir son stylo…

Elle s'était levée, un peu trop précipitamment, la faisant tituber sur les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son bureau. Et puis elle s'était assise, les yeux vides, mais décidés.

La musique, qui marchait toujours. Elle n'avait pas baissé mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres remarques. Ils étaient habitués…

Ouais, habitués à ces bruits informes à leur goût, magique pour elle… Elle les adorait, mais ne faisait rien entrevoir. Elle les faisait apparaître dans ses pensées. Surtout lui… Lui, le chanteur, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle l'aimait si cela avait été le cas. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas de l'amour… Et puis, elle n'était pas comme ça… Elle n'aime pas sans connaître… D'ailleurs, a-t-elle déjà aimé ? Non, je n'aime pas. J'adore, j'apprécie, mais je n'aime pas. D'ailleurs, je n'aimerai jamais ! N'en soit pas si sûre jeune fille…

Ce groupe, oui, les Tokio Hotel. Evidemment. Bien sûr, encore, toujours. L'histoire de quatre ados comme elle, qui étaient à présent connus à travers l'Europe. Quatre ados adulés, désirés, aimés… Pour elle, pas seulement une personne adorée, ou un groupe trouble, mais quatre garçons propres, avec chacun leur personnalité et leur importance. Elle les adorait, c'était un de ses rêves de pouvoir les voir en vrai.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce rêve qui est concerné. Un arbre, pour lui donner une feuille. Un stylo, quelconque…


End file.
